If I can't
If I can't do it, homey, it can't be doneNow I'ma let the champagne bottle popI'ma take it to the topFo sho I'ma make it hot, baby(Baby) I apply pressure to pussies that stuntin' I popStand alone squeezin' my pistol I'm sure that I gottaNow Peter Piper picked peppers, and run rocked rhymesNow 50 Cent, I write a li'l bit but I pop nines Tell niggaz, "Get they money right", 'cause I got mineAnd I'm around quit playin' nigga you can't shineYou gon' be that next chump to end up in the trunkAfter bein' hit by the pump, is that what you want? Be easy nigga, I lay your ass out Believe me nigga, that's whut I'm about, gangstaYou could find a nigga sittin' on chromeHit the clutch, hit the gear, hit the gas and I'm gone If I can't do it, homey, it can't be doneNow I'ma let the champagne bottle popI'ma take it to the topFo sho I'ma make it hot, baby(Baby) I'm down for the action he smart with his mouth so smack 'emYou holdin' a strap, he might come back so clap 'emReact like a gangsta, die like a gangsta for actin''Cuz you'll get hit and homicide'll be askin' whut happened? Oh no, look who crept in with the fo-fo 20 inch rims sittin' on low-proEastside westside niggaz all know, I'm locoEven my mama said, "Something really wrong with my brain"Niggaz dont rob me they know I'm down to die for my chain G unit(Yea)We get it poppin' in the hoodG unit(Yea)Muthafucka whut's good?I'm waitin' on niggaz to act like they don't know how to actI had a sip of too much jack, I'll blow 'em off the map[ From: http://www.metrolyrics.com/if-i-cant-lyrics-50-cent.html ]With the mack, thinkin' it's all rap'Til that ass get clapped and Doc say "It's a wrap"(It's a wrap, nigga) If I can't do it, homey, it can't be doneNow I'ma let the champagne bottle popI'ma take it to the topFo sho I'ma make it hot, baby(Baby) I been feelin' I have to teach lessons to slow learnersGo head act up, get smacked in the head with the burnerI dont fight fair, I'm dirty dirtyI'm from Southside Jamaica, Queens, nigga ya heard me? When streetlights come on niggaz blast the ninesGet locked up, they read books to pass the timeIn the game there's ups and downs, so I stay on the grindNiggaz on my dick more than my bitch, I stay on they mind They ain't nothin' they could do to stop my shineThis is God's plan homey, this ain't mineI played the music loud so Grandpa called me a nuisanceAnd Grandma who always gotta throw her two cents I'm the drop out who made more more money than these teachersRuthless like the Coupe but I come with more featuresI am whut I am, you could like it or love itIt feels good to pull 50 grand and think nothin' of it fuck it If I can't do it, homey, it can't be doneNow I'ma let the champagne bottle popI'ma take it to the topFo sho I'ma make it hot, baby(Baby) If I can't do it, homey, it can't be doneNow I'ma let the champagne bottle popI'ma take it to the topFo sho I'ma make it hot, baby(Baby) Uh huh, hood make it hotDr. Dre, aftermathShady, ha ha Read more: 50 CENT - IF I CAN'T LYRICS Category:50 cent